


Coffee flavored confessions

by HashiHimee



Series: Coffee flavored crazy family [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discovering Bisexuality, Families of Choice, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Pre-Relationship, as in madahashi like in all of author's stories, mentioned Senju-Uchiha family, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiHimee/pseuds/HashiHimee
Summary: In which Naruto deals with the fact that apparently he likes boys, and a specific one at that.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Implied Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Pre-relationship Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Coffee flavored crazy family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Coffee flavored confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I had this in laying in my laptop for a while now and I thought it could be ok to share.  
> It’s obviously another AU since author is unable to write something else, but what’s news?  
> I hope you’ll appreciate my effort and please enjoy this one shot!  
> Please, comment and let me know what do you think about this for your support is very much appreciated!
> 
> Until next time,  
> -Hh

Naruto Umino-Hatake was seventeen years old and led a peaceful life surrounded by his family; he had blond hair and blue eyes, he was doing pretty well in school and for this reason his parents had given him a nice blue scooter that he treated with all deserved respect, he practiced baseball and basketball and this gave him a slender but muscular physique, he had several friends thanks to his cheerful attitude and even with girls he did not fare badly.

Like all seventeen year olds, he had already given the first kiss and the previous summer, with a girl he had met during their vacation at the seaside, had gone slightly beyond first base one evening when they had gone out and had relaxed on the dark beach.

Naruto liked girls. He was absolutely certain of it.

That was why, when he had met Shikamaru he had not given too much thoughts to the fact that in the following days he had found himself observing him several times. More than three months had passed since the first meeting, three months during which Naruto had discovered that it was so much more interesting to observe the rebellious tufts of Shikamaru’s hair than to look at the prominent bosom of his desk mate during class; this was starting to worry him slightly.

Shikamaru Nara was seventeen years old, had dark and short hair that he was letting grow and that he was trying to keep away from his face with a thin dark green band from which some strands irremediably escaped, he had the dry and tonic physique of those who swims and a tired smile always on the lips; he attended the same class as Naruto but in section S and Naruto could look at him trying to tame his hair, remaining seated at his desk near the window because the windows of the two classes faced each other above the walkway to the gym.

They had met the second week of school during an outdoor activity in which the two classes had participated jointly: the teachers had formed pairs of students, one for each section, in order to entice the kids to get to know each other because, at the end of the school year, both classes would participate in an educational trip and the teachers wanted to create a peaceful atmosphere among the students.

Another thing about Naruto Umino-Hatake: he was not a coward. Lying in the center of his new queen sized bed, staring at the ceiling of his recently painted green and yellow room, a small gift from his Papa, he was reflecting on what exactly meant the fact that he was now spending his days at school staring at Shikamaru on the other side of the windows.

Reached the awareness that, apparently, he liked Shikamaru, and not in the sense of friendship, Naruto Umino-Hatake decided to leave the house from the back porch, still in slippers, despite it being almost December, and without even a jacket, to cross the common fenced backyard and burst into his aunt’s house.

He nearly stumbled upon Susanoo and Raikiri, curled up in front of the glass doors of his aunt’s porch, and bodily slammed against the door; luckily, the door was open and, after having literally jumped the dogs still blissfully and completely unaware and asleep, he ended up lying straight on the carpet of the living room of his beloved aunt in a heap of sprawled limbs.

“Stupid dogs.” He murmured angrily standing up. Susanoo and Raikiri, a pair of Golden Retrievers apparently inseparable since they met, belonged respectively to the Senju-Uchiha and Umino-Hatake families; ‘Noo, a big female of almost five years of age, had a beautiful honey colored fluffy coat and at the moment she was sleeping with her muzzle pressed in the neck’s fur of her partner who, instead, showed a black and very shiny coat, and was sleeping with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out, a thin thread of drool pooling on the floor. “’Kiri, you really suck.” He whispered, getting up and adjusting his sweatshirt before shouting “Auntie! I’m home!”

His aunt pocked her head out of the kitchen: blue slippers, sweatpants, red sweatshirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a bandana in her hair. “Naruchan! Welcome home!” “Aunt. We have a problem.” His aunt tilted her head with a confused expression on her face and then motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen saying “While you talk you can help me cook. Today they wanted shrimps. Shrimps! I hate cleaning them!” “Do you make them with the spicy sauce?” “Spicy sauce and vegetables. And yes, you can stay for dinner, Naruchan, you don't even need to ask.” “Yes! Thank you, Auntie! You're the best.” “I know Naruchan, I know!” She replied swinging her long chocolate brown hair behind her shoulders casually.

Naruto was taking care of shelling the shrimps while his aunt was cutting the vegetables humming, it was an ordinary and peaceful scene, one that Naruto had been used to since he was a child: his huge family was simply beautiful, and slightly crazy, but Naruto loved them, especially his aunt. He considered her a very cool person and he had turned to her every time he had had a problem and had not known how to solve it; not that he couldn’t talk to his parents but what could they know about how a girl wanted to be kissed? And then Naruto didn’t really appreciate the idea of having to talk to his Dad, or worse his Papa, about sexual experiences; at the thought of it, goosebumps always came.

“So Naruchan? What's the problem?” At one point his aunt asked; she had finished the vegetables and had prepared two cups, one of coffee for herself and one of tea for him, and was perched on a high stool near one of the windows to smoke a cigarette. Naruto washed his hands and joined his aunt by sitting on the ground with his back against the window, holding the cup of tea in his hands. “It smells good, what is it?” “I have no idea honey, Itachi left it here last week because he said he didn't like what I had.” “Papa bought a pink one. Do you know it's the pink period? Yesterday they went out and came back home with seven pink shirts. One was neon pink, Auntie!”

His aunt laughed softly before replying “Yes, I noticed. Pink is good on Iruka.” “Not so much on Dad, though!” “All for love Naruchan, all.” They remained silent for a while until Naruto decided to speak. “I think I like a person.” Encouraged by his aunt’s curious look, he continued “I don’t know what to do. I realized recently that I like this person, but I really think I like them a lot. I mean... We met at the beginning of school, before I had never seen them around and now I can't stop staring at him, I mean her! Staring at her!” Naruto blushed violently and covered his face with one hand.

His aunt said softly “Hey, Naruto, the problem is that he’s a boy? What are you afraid of?” Naruto looked into his aunt’s eyes and said softly “That it is not good for you...” His aunt knelt by his side and squeezed him in an embrace stroking his hair gently before replying “Naruto, there is nothing to fear. Whoever the person you like, man or woman, your parents will always love you and so will the whole family. Do you really think that in our family someone will treat you differently because you like a boy? Do you know what Itachi said a long time ago? That almost nobody in our family likes girls.”

She moved slightly away and rested the tip of her index finger on his nose before continuing “We will be happy for you, whatever gender you like. Do you understand?” Naruto nodded and then buried his nose in the crock of her neck, letting himself be pampered a bit like when he was a small child despite being now a couple of inches taller and decidedly more muscular.

When they parted his aunt demanded mischievously “Show me a picture and then tell me all about him.” Naruto blushed but smiling replied “Oh my God, you can’t understand! His name is Shikamaru, we are the same age but he goes to section S because he’s a genius apparently, he is as tall as me and he swims and smells of coffee but not like the one you do, but like of coffee beans! Like those grandma made during winter holidays, those covered in chocolate! And his hair is coffee-colored, it’s short but he is growing it and there are like these tufts that go over his eyes and he constantly moves them backwards! And every now and then we study together after school and he is a genius in math but does not understand a single thing of literature but when I explain him he always listens to me! And he’s gorgeous, Auntie! Look!” He concluded by showing a photo from the slightly cracked phone’s screen; his aunt smiled mischievously but Naruto could see in those eyes all the sweetness she sometimes concealed.

“You’re right Naruchan, he’s a really nice guy. Do you know what you should do?” He nodded and she went on “Ask your Dad, for advice and then ask him on a date.” Naruto’s cheeks reddened slightly before asking in a small tone “What if he doesn’t like me? Maybe he likes girls, that is, I also like them only that I like him more. He’s more interesting to look at.” “You know it’s a bit of a stalker’s habit to stare at people right?” She replied chuckling then went on smiling “You can’t know who he likes if you don’t ask him, that’s why you should talk to your fathers, they will be able to advise you on the right way to deal with the topic.” Naruto nodded thoughtfully and they rose from the floor to finish the dinner’s preparation in a relaxed silence. When they heard the front door open, his aunt said smiling “Go call your parents so we can all eat together tonight.”

On that Tuesday evening in the late November, Naruto Umino-Hatake found himself having dinner with his parents, his uncles and his cousins in the living room of his aunt’s house, heartened by the presence of his family, including ‘Noo and ‘Kiri who barked excitedly, and happy to have partially solved the problem that plagued him: he would find a way to ask Shikamaru on a date before the Christmas holidays.

In conclusion Naruto Umino-Hatake was happy: he was seventeen years old and led a peaceful life surrounded by his family; he had blond hair and blue eyes, he was doing pretty well in school and for this reason his parents had given him a nice blue scooter that he treated with all deserved respect, he practiced baseball and basketball and this gave him a slender but muscular physique, he had several friends thanks to his cheerful character and even with Shikamaru he would not fare badly.

Like all seventeen year olds, he had already given the first kiss but at the moment the only thing he wanted was to find out if the lips of the boy he liked tasted of coffee like he thought they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, I’m my own beta so if there are mistakes please point them out and I’ll try to correct them!  
> #NoBetaWeDieLikeShinobi
> 
> -Hh


End file.
